


Don't Give Up

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depressed Thomas, Multi, Thominewt, caring newt, concerned minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the deleted scenes in the scorch trials. A concerned Newt give Thomas some advice and boosts his confidence a little. Then cute sleepy cuddles at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up

Thomas sighed, getting up from where everyone was currently resting by the fire. He just felt like he needed to be alone. Slowly making his way towards a log he saw in the distance, Thomas felt someone’s eyes on him as he left. Biting his lip, and taking his little remedy of Chuck with him, Thomas sat down, looking at the sand getting blown through the wind.  
Newt watched as Thomas left from his spot. Looking over at Minho, Minho looked at him and nodded. He knew that Thomas could feel their stares, but the boy did nothing about it. After a minute, Newt watched as Thomas sat down on one of the logs in the distance. The teen looked really depressed. Newt also knew that the boy wasn’t getting any sleep. Nodding at Minho, Newt got up, and stalked his way over to Thomas.  
“You haven’t slept a wink since we left the maze, have you?” Newt asked, sitting down next to the quiet teen. Pulling his legs up, Newt folded his hands, and waited for a reply from Thomas.  
Thomas swallowed a little, and glanced over to Newt, before looking at the item that was still getting fumbled in his hands. A minute passed as Thomas felt Newt’s worried brown eyes on him. It was true, he really wasn’t sleeping since they left. He had too much to think about, and all the worries just kept him up all night.  
“Don’t listen to Frypan,” Newt said, feeling the nervous waves coming off the anxious teen. “He was just blowing off some steam.” Thomas stayed quiet for a minute or two, so Newt directed his attention to the sand blowing in front of them.  
“He’s right though,” Thomas whispered out, feeling a little upset for the way he was letting what was bothering him go. “I’m the reason we’re stuck out here.” Newt couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he looked at Thomas, who looked at him for a second before glancing down at his hands again.   
“No.” Newt said, shaking his head with a stern sort of voice. Getting closer to Thomas, making sure the boy would hear what he had to say next. “You’re the reason we’re free.” Thomas stayed quiet, waiting for Newt to say whatever he had to say. “Oh well, the others may have their doubts, and that’s fine, but they would follow you anywhere.”  
Newt stared at Thomas, trying to get the other to understand. So when the boy refused to look at him still, he knew that this would take a little longer than he thought. Watching Thomas play with the little figure Chuck gave him, Newt watched for any sign that the boy was going to speak, and when his mouth opened, Newt focused on him again.  
“They’d follow you too,” Thomas whimpered out, glancing at Newt from the corner of his eye. Newt shook his head, and looked towards the distance, clearly disagreeing with what Thomas just said.  
“No, it’s different with me though,” Newt sighed out, looking up at the stars with a little smile on his face. “And you know it is,” he continued, looking at Thomas again. Biting his lip, Newt took a breath, and let it out. “We all have our roles to play.”  
Thomas thought about what Newt said, and looked towards the sandy field again. Breathing in, Thomas held Chuck’s figure more tightly, and shook his head.   
“I don’t know where we’re going,” Thomas whimpered out, glassy eyes meeting Newt’s. Newt stared back, not liking the frown the boy had on his face. Biting his lip, Newt listened to Thomas dejected voice, before glancing down to their shoes. “We’re lost.”  
Newt thought for a minute. Thomas had a point there. They may be lost, but this wasn’t their only time getting in this sort of situation. Looking back up at Thomas, Newt shook his head, and met his gaze.  
“Well we have been lost before,” he said, hoping Thomas wouldn’t disagree with him. Thomas shook his head, and glancing away from Newt for a second, before meeting the boy’s eyes again.  
“Yeah,” Thomas whispered, still shaking his head lightly. “Not like this.” Newt stared at Thomas a little, while the boy finally broke their gace to stare at the sand in front of them again. Newt bit his lip, and looked down in thought.   
“There is a place for us somewhere out there,” Newt confidently said, staring daggers at Thomas. Biting his lip, Newt felt a lump form in his throat at the idea of finding a place where they belong. “I don’t know where it is, but I do know that a awful lot of our friends have died for us to get this far.”  
Thomas listened to the almost tearing up boy. Newt’s voice was just starting to get raspy, meaning the boy was getting really emotional about the talk their were having. Thomas knew that a lot of their friends died, but he still didn’t know what to do.  
“So we cant give up,” Newt grounded out, staring at Thomas with teary brown eyes. When Thomas still didn’t meet his gaze, Newt swallowed a sob, and leaned closer to him. “You cant give up,” Newt rasped out, getting more emotional as time went on. “I wont let you.”  
Thomas heard Newt sniff a little, and glanced over. When their eyes met, Thomas held their gaze, looking for all the confidence Newt had in him. Thomas couldn’t believe that Newt believed in him so much. This all happened because he led them out here, and he still thought he could get them all out of this?  
Newt nodded, feeling like he knew what was going on in Thomas’ head. Placing a hand on Thomas’ lower back, and gently rubbing it, Newt chuckled out a quiet laugh, with a small smile on his face. Staring at Thomas’ brown eyes a little more, Newt made the motion of getting up.  
“Come on,” Newt said, patting Thomas’ back gently again. “Get some sleep now.” Seeing Thomas nod, Newt stood up and held out his hand. Thomas stared at it for a minute, before placing Chuck’s possession back in his pants pocket.  
Taking Newt’s hands, Thomas let Newt lead him back towards the camp fire where everyone was waiting. Teresa, Aris, and everyone was already fast asleep, but Minho laid waiting for them to come back. Newt smiled at Minho, guiding Thomas closer to the fire, since the boy was getting cold. Minho wrapped his arm around Newt’s shoulder, bringing him close. Newt snuggled into Minho side, while pulling Thomas to lay his head on his shoulder.  
Thomas squirmed closer to Newt, feeling the warmth coming of the other teen. Newt hummed a little, and placed a gentle kiss on Thomas’ head. Feeling his eyes get heavy, Thomas closed his eyes, letting the thing that was so troublesome finally claim him. When Newt felt Thomas’ breath even out, he smiled gently before following in his example. Minho looked at them, before watching the fire with a loving smile on his face.  
They may be lost, but hey, right now, they have each other. And that’s all that matters.


End file.
